As code that is distributed over networks, such as the Internet, becomes more sophisticated, there becomes an increased need to reduce the size of the code as much as possible. For example, in the case of a JavaScript program served by a Web server, the compressed JavaScript should be made as small as possible in order to reduce latency and bandwidth cost when the compressed source code is transmitted.